Hyogoro
|occupation = Prisoner; Yakuza Boss (former) |residence = Flower Capital (former) ; Udon, Wano Country |epithet = }} Hyogoro of the Flower, currently better known as , is a prisoner in the Udon region of Wano Country. Twenty years ago, he was the most famous yakuza boss in Wano. Appearance Hyogoro is a small, elderly man with a small tuft of light hair and a minuscule beard. On both of his shoulders he has large tattoos with flower patterns. He wears striped pants and a light-colored vest. He also wears glasses over his eyes. Twenty years ago, he was a heavyset man with long hair and beard resembling flames. Personality Hyogoro is an extremely honorable and kind man who was once famous throughout Wano for his unmatched chivalry as a samurai. Countless samurai and even Oden himself held utmost respect for him. Hyogoro deeply despises the tyranny of Kurozumi Orochi and the Beasts Pirates, denouncing their oppression of Wano's citizens and murder of everyone who stood up to them; when given the chance to submit before Orochi, he refused, yearning for the old days when honorable people were still alive. After spending a long time in the prison, he became somewhat timid, although still voiced his disappointment with his lack of food despite such an attitude being punishable. However, when Luffy gave him more food, Hyogoro took the pirate's honor very seriously and made no secret of his new fortune, being willing to accept death for it because of how it fulfilled his memories of the past. Relatonships Wano Country Citizens Hyogoro was respected by all the samurais of Wano for his immense chivalry and kindness towards the citizens. Shinobu believed that if Hyogoro joined their campaign in overthrowing Kaido and Orochi, he could rally all the samurais to their cause. After being imprisoned, most of the citizens thought he was executed by Orochi for defiance and his fellow prisoners no longer recognized him as the legendary Yakuza, simply referring him as Grandpa Hyo. Even after Hyogoro's fall from grace, Kawamatsu continues to worry for his safety, imploring to Luffy not to let the elderly yakuza die. Beasts Pirates Hyogoro strongly despise the tyranny of the Beasts Pirates and their ally Orochi and was thrown into prison for his refusal to submit. After being helped by Luffy, Hyogoro bravely declared his disdain for the Beasts Pirates when Daifugo threatened to kill him. When they first met after many years, Queen mocked Hyogoro for his miserable plight. Monkey D. Luffy Due to Luffy saving his life and offering him food, Hyogoro held immense gratitude and respect for Luffy because of how he reminded him of his past. Luffy himself took a liking to Hyogoro and openly attacked Daifugo when the latter tried to kill Hyogoro despite the consequences of execution. Hyogoro showed great concern when Luffy was hurt by Babanuki and pleaded with Queen to spare Luffy, even offering to be punished in his place. Abilities and Powers In the past, Hyogoro was once Wano's most famous yakuza boss, being in charge of all Underworld dealings in the Flower Capital. He curried enough respect to hold authority over the five yakuza bosses of the other regions of Wano. In fact, his popularity among the Wano population was so massive that Shinobu was certain that, even after two decades, Hyogoro alone would be able to recruit the necessary amount of samurai to stand a chance in the revolution against Orochi. As an elderly man, he is very weak and frail. He was hurt heavily when attacked by the prison guards. Physical abilities Hyogoro, in his elderly age, is strong enough that he can move five large stone blocks. Hyogoro has displayed great agility in spite of his old age. He was able to avoid the sword attacks of Alpacaman and counterattack fairly easily. Though, he did have Luffy's future vision to tell him what would happen next. Haki Busoshoku Haki Hyogoro is able to utilize Busoshoku Haki. He can harden parts of his body and can utilize an advanced application of Busoshoku Haki that allows him to emit his Haki a short distance without a medium. Weapons 20 years ago, Hyogoro wielded a long thin katana. History Past Twenty years ago, Hyogoro was the most famous yakuza boss in Wano Country. He was allied with the Kozuki Family, whose patriarch, Kozuki Oden, was a fan of his since childhood. However, when Kurozumi Orochi took over as Wano's shogun, Hyogoro refused to submit to him, causing him to be imprisoned by the Beasts Pirates in Udon's Prisoner Mine. Wano Country Arc After moving five big block rocks in the Prisoner Mines, Hyogoro went to collect his food allotment and was disheartened to see that he only received one piece of kibi dango for his work. The guard punched Hyogoro for talking back, leaving him lying on the ground. The deputy warden Dobon then arrived and stepped on Hyogoro, but was then defeated by the prisoners Monkey D. Luffy and Eustass Kid, and Luffy picked up Hyogoro and carried him on his shoulder. On the next day, Hyogoro thanked Luffy for saving him. Luffy then gave Hyogoro some of his meal tickets in an act of kindness. The next day, Hyogoro was attacked by the guards, who were suspicious about him having so many meal tickets. However, he refused to give up his food, as Luffy's actions reminded him of Wano's past and he was willing to die now that this had fulfilled him. Before Daifugo could kill Hyogoro, though, Luffy came in and attacked the guard. Hyogoro and Luffy were then caught and brought before Queen. After Queen mocked him for being a weak old man, Hyogoro begged Queen to spare Luffy. Hyogoro and Luffy were sentenced to fight in death matches called the Sumo Inferno. Both of them were forced to wear collars that will behead them if they step out of the ring, but they were allowed to have their handcuffs removed for combat. As the first group of opponents attacked them, Hyogoro watched as Luffy instantly knocked them out with Haoshoku Haki. After Luffy defeated more opponents, Hyogoro was puzzled when Luffy mentioned Rayleigh. Major Battles *Hyogoro and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Madilloman and Alpacaman Trivia *His appearance from 20 years ago resembles Fudō Myō-ō, a guardian deity primarily revered in Vajrayana Buddhism, and the Kongōrikishi, the two wrathful guardians at the entrance of many Buddhist temples. References Site Navigation ca:Hyogoro es:Hyogoro fr:Hyogoro pl:Hyougorou ru:Хёгоро it:Hyogoro pt-br:Hyogoro